Friends First
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: Angel realizes she and Stitch aren't in love. But Stitch still thinks so.625 also falls in love with Angel. Who will win Angel's heart? COMPLETED
1. I'm not Just A Girl

A/N Please don't report me! This _is _my fic, I just changed accounts. I use to be Bakura Ryou Love, but now I am this. While this is all happening, I have taken the time to revise my fics. So, if you have already read this, read it again and review. If you haven't, do the same. Anyway, the story starts at the end of the "Angel" episode. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: I'm Not Just a Girl

Angel just saved Stitch, and they walked out of the ship to meet Lilo. Lilo started ranting about Stitch beating up Angel and forcing her to surrender, making Stitch smile.

"Naga," he exclaimed happily. "Angel save Stitch."

Lilo looked dumbfounded, "No kidding?"

"Got to believe in love," Stitch smiled, while holding hands with Angel.

"And cut!" Pleakley announced, holding the video camera.

Stitch ignored him and whispered into Angel's ear, "Now I will finally have a bujee boo. You are beautiful."

Angel smiled, but was really confused. Did Stitch really love her? Well, he sure went through a lot all for her, but was it really love? Angel questioned this in her mind, thinking about if she loved him as well. She _had, _after all, been evil through most of the time they had known each other. Now she got it, what she and Stitch had wasn't love.

"The perfect happy ending, love triumphs over evil!" Pleakley finished.

"Not today, it doesn't," Gantu pointed a gun at Angel. Stitch growled and stood in front of her. Gantu shot, and Stitch was caught in a net. Gantu put Angel in a container and ran off. 625 stumbled behind him.

"Sorry, losers," he panted. "Ha ha. Little Angel's coming to live with us. Bad guys win this round- aah! Hey, wait for me, gorgeous!"

When Gantu got into the ship, he put Angel in a cage, knowing she would be useless now, but he not wanting to lose another experiment. 625 walked up to the cage Angel was in. It didn't seem fair someone like her had to be cooped up in a cage. He decided to do something about this.

625 walked up to Gantu and cleared his throat.

"Hey, G. Could you let Angel out of that cage?"

Gantu looked angry, "Why should I?"

625 began to plead, "Please! You never let me have any friends. I will take care of her. I promise!"

Gantu sighed and handed him the keys. 625 smiled and happily opened Angel's cage. He expected a kiss or a hug from Angel, but he got neither.

Angel turned her back to 625 and gave a small, "Hmph."

"It's ok, Angelcakes. You have me. I am much better than my cuz."

Angel sighed annoyingly. She turned to face 625.

"Let's get things straight. I am not yours or Stitch's bujee boo."

625 gasped with surprise. "Who is the other experiment?"

"There is none. 625, I'm not a model. And I don't want to be. But the way you and Stitch treat me makes me feel like I am." Angel stared into 625's confused eyes. "I don't want you or any other experiment to love me just because he finds me attractive. I want someone to love me for who I am, and because he is happy when he is around me."

625 nodded knowingly. "I think I get it now. But how will I know if I like you for who you are?"

Angel smiled. "Just by being my friend."

625 smiled back. "Want a sandwich? I'm having one."

Angel nodded. "Sure, but let's make each other's sandwich."

"Ok, come on. I'll show you how to make one."

Angel followed 625 into the kitchen. There were two pieces of small bread, two pieces of long bread, a hamburger bun, 3 slices of balogna, 6 slices of lettuce, two slices of cheese, 4 slices of tomato, and 5 pickles. There was also ketchup and mustard.

625 put the small bread in front of him. He squirted ketchup and mustard on it. He added a slice of balogna. Then lettuce, cheese, tomato, and two pickles. 625 put the sandwich in front of Angel.

Angel put the long bread in front of her. She made the sandwich the same way 625 did. When she was done, she handed him his sandwich. Angel smirked and folded her arms as 625 took a bite.

"Whatcha think?" she asked.

625 swallowed. "It's pretty good. For a beginner."

Angel frowned then smiled. They both sat down and ate their sandwich. Gantu walked in to make his sandwich. 625 smiled and nudged Angel.

"This will be good," he whispered, full of agnst.

Gantu lay out the hamburger bun. He added all the pieces sloppily. Then he added ketchup, mustard, and the top. When he picked up the sandwich to take a bite, everything fell out. Angel and 625 laughed.

When they were done, they walked over to 625's beanbag chair. 625 held his arms out to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Angel questioned with an annoyed tone.

625 looked very surprised. "I want you to sleep on my bed."

"Why?"

"Because, you know, you're a..."

"Girl?" Angel concluded.

625 gulped. "Well, yeah."

Angel shook her head. "625, haven't you figured it out yet? I am a girl. But I'm much more than that. Men aren't better than women. And I'm tired of this stupid society thinking they are. Men and women are equal. Girls don't need extra care. Now I want you to sleep on the chair, ok?"

625 didn't want to argue with her. He lay on his beanbag chair and fell asleep. Angel fell asleep on the floor beside him. She wondered what Stitch was doing. She hoped he didn't miss her too bad. She kind of liked it here.

A/N I know it seems like Stitch didn't do anything. I realize that and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make it clear that Angel didn't love Stitch in that way, at least not yet. So just bear with me here. It will get better. And no flames, please.


	2. Being Friends

A/N To reviewers: Again, I was just trying to prove a point!

Chapter 2: Being Friends

Angel yawned and looked around in confusion. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was in Gantu's ship. Angel, suddenly remembering 625, looked on the beanbag chair and saw him, still asleep and snoring away. Angel giggled, but knew he had to get up, so she shook him a little to make him awaken.

625 yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once saw Angel staring at him curiously and with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked, a certain tone of happiness in her voice.

"Ok," 625 agreed, finally fully awake.

Remembering Angel was new here, 625 led her into the kitchen saying, "Gantu's at the market getting more food 'cause we ran out last night. But I found some sandwich material a while ago we could eat."

625 pulled out a weird looking blue bag and opened it up. Angel looked inside and gasped with complete and utter surprise. The food was glowing white? Where had she read this before? Angel shrugged it off, thinking it was probably nothing important.

625 and Angel began to make their sandwiches. Angel made hers slowly and carefully; 625, having made tons of them before, had a sandwich done super quick. When they were both done, Angel took her sandwich and began eating it. 625 was about to take a bite out of his, when he heard a short knock on the door.

"I'm coming," he grumbled impatiently.

625 opened the door, revealing Stitch, who quickly pinned him to the ground. Lilo was right behind him, waiting for him to finish.

"Na la queesta!" Stitch growled angrily.

He was about to strike him hard, when Angel saw this with fear in her eyes and ran up to them.

"Naga!" she cried.

She pushed Stitch off of 625, who got up.

"Angel?" Stitch said, confused.

"Don't hurt my friend!"

Now Stitch was really confused, as well as Lilo.

"But, Angel. You are my bujee boo, right?"

Angel sighed softly and shook her head, "Stitch, I know you love me. But it may not be in the way you think. Besides, every relationship should start with a friendship. I'm going to hang out with 625 right now, but how about we all play volleyball at the beach at 4:00?"

"Ok," Lilo nodded in agreement. "Come on, Stitch."

Stitch growled, but reluctantly followed Lilo, but first swiping 625's sandwich and eating it. 

625 sighed sadly. "Let's go get ice-cream sandwich," he suggested.

Angel nodded and followed 625 to an ice-cream stand. "Hey, Joe. We'll take two ice-cream sandwiches," 625 ordered.

Joe handed him his food. "Here you go, Buddy," he said cheerfully.

Angel and 625 sat on the sidewalk to eat their ice cream.

When they were done 625 said, "Let's go to the Flower Field. I love flowers."

Angel gasped in awe. She had no idea he was like this! They both reached the field, which had flowers everywhere! 625 pushed Angel into the flowers, then they held hands and ran through them with excitement. Pollen flew everywhere!

When they were out of the flowers 625 started sneezing rapidly.

"Are you ok?" Angel questioned with concern.

"Yeah," 625 sniffled. "I'm fine."

He looked around and spotted a beautiful flower. It had pink, silky pedals, and a long stem. 625 picked it, placed it on Angel's ear, and wrapped it around her ear so it would stay there.

"It looks perfect," 625 commented pleasantly.

Angel couldn't help but giggle. She leaned over and gave 625 a quick peck on the cheek. 625 flinched and blushed a little.

"I know the perfect place to watch clouds," he exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

Angel smiled and followed 625 to a wide-open field. They lay down side by side and looked up at the clouds. Angel pointed to one,

"That cloud looks like you, 625."

625 nodded and pointed to another one, "And that one looks like Stitch."

Angel pointed to a cloud in the middle of the two clouds, "That one in the middle looks like me."

They both gasped. Angel turned to face 625,

"You are so nice, 625. So why are you with Gantu?"

625 turned away, "I don't have anywhere else to go. Lilo and Stitch won't help because they think I'm evil."

Angel put a hand on his shoulder, "625, if they even knew you they would name you and find the one true place where you belong. I will make sure of it."

625 looked at Angel with a smile on his face, "Thanks, Angel."


	3. Upendi

A/N Thanks for the reviews, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Upendi" from the Lion King II: Simba's Pride.

Chapter 3: Upendi

625 led Angel to the top of a waterfall. It was the biggest waterfall in Kaui. Angel gazed down in awe.

"It is beautiful," she said dreamily.

Angel suddenly slipped on a rock and started falling down the waterfall. She grabbed 625's arm, but he fell in as well. They screamed as they hit the bottom.

Angel poked her head out of the water and looked around for 625. Where was he? 625 popped out of the water. He was facing Angel's back. He tapped her on her shoulder, making Angel turn around and scream.

"Don't do that!" she cried. "You scared me! I thought you were gone for good!"

625 was taken back by this, "You mean- you care about me?"

"Well, maybe, as a friend."

625 showed a slight smile as he said, "Right."

Suddenly something popped up at them. It looked like a blue monkey, but it had a face and ears like Stitch. It was Experiment 324.

"Oh great. The singing experiment," 625 moaned in annoyance.

324 was called SingSong. He was designed to sing songs to annoy people, but now he sung songs to teach people, even getting animals to join in. SingSong pushed Angel and 625 into the forest.

"Walk while I sing," SingSong said gleefully. "I'm taking you to a special place in your heart... called Upendi!"

625 and Angel obeyed SingSong. They could hear music start.

"There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon  
And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom  
Will carry you away"

Angel picked a flower and put it under 625's nose, causing 625 to sneeze. The flower fell apart and flew away.

"Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines  
And the rhino rhumba in a conga line  
And the pink flamingoes are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play"

SingSong jumped up on the trees and spread his arms out wide as he sang.

"In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet"

SingSong handed peaches to Angel and 625. Angel ate two, but 625 pushed all of them away.

"In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there"

SingSong pushed Angel and 625's noses together. 625 looked shocked and pulled away from Angel.

"You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!"

SingSong pushed the two down a hill. They landed on a hue leaf. Small creatures began to pull it through the forest.

"In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet"

SingSong gave 625 some strawberries. This time he gobbled them up. Angel giggled and 625 gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there"

All of the animals started joining in. Birds picked up the leaf 625 and Angel were on and flew up high.

"You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow  
From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
But you'll find Upendi wherever you are  
Oh underneath the sun"

Angel suddenly got it. "I know what "Upendi" means!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" 625 asked.

"It means love!"

"In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet"

Animals were in pairs jumping from tree to tree. A bird flew off with them at the end. Angel and 625 held hands and jumped onto a tree, following the animals.

"In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there"

Angel and 625 reached the end. A hawk picked them up and placed them on the ground.

"Upendi!

Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi!

Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi!"

625 and Angel laughed, then started to calm down from all the excitement.

"We better meet Lilo and Stitch," Angel said suddenly.

"Ok," 625 agreed.

625 took Angel's hand, and they headed towards the park together.


	4. Turning into Ghosts

To everyone: Thanks for those of you who have been supporting me. Some of you like 625 and Angel together. But some of you just can't picture it. It's ok. I understand. Oh well, I can't please everyone all the time. Let's just continue, shall we?   
Chapter 4: Turning into Ghosts 

Lilo and Stitch stood by the volleyball net at the crowded beach. Despite the cheerful cries of most of the rest of the beach's visitors, the small blue genetically altered alien looked at the ground unhappily. Ears drooping, Stitch's face held a look of great sorrow and depression. The pair had arranged to meet Angel and 625 for a game of volleyball. Dressed in one of her usual red muumuus, Lilo was beginning to question having done so.

Lilo kept trying to comfort her sulking blue friend. "Stitch," she began. "Angel can love anyone she wants. Besides, you still have a chance with her." Lilo tried to keep the scolding tone from her voice. It bothered her that Stitch would act this way, especially when Angel seemed happy. "Look, here come 625 and Angel now," she announced.

"Ready to play?" 625 called, wearily eyeing Stitch.

"Yeah!" Lilo cheered as Angel and 625 walked up to them. She seemed gleefully unaware of the sudden tension between the two males of the group. If she did notice, she obviously wasn't about to let it ruin her excitement over the game. "Boys against girls!" she called out happily. She wasn't sure how Stitch and 625 would like being teamed up given the circumstances, but this would at least keep the two from fighting over who would side with Angel.

Lilo picked up the volleyball and went to one side of the net, followed by Angel, while Stitch and 625 walked to the other side. Stitch growled at 625, causing the sandwich maker to wince. Something told him that this probably wouldn't turn out very well.

Lilo served the ball. 625 was about to hit it back to the girls' side when Stitch rudely pushed in front of him and punched the ball up and over the net. 625 glared at Stitch but let his rude manner slide. The game continued.

Lilo and Angel worked well together and took turns hitting the ball. Things were different on the boys' side. Stitch always wanted to hit the ball himself, no doubt an attempt to get Angel's attention. Meanwhile, 625 had barely any chance to hit the ball whatsoever. Further more, Stitch's lack of teamwork and cooperation caused several crashes between to two teammates. The girls were winning.

The game had been going for almost half an hour when something strange happened. Stitch had just hit the ball over the net and it was headed Angel's way. Angel jumped up to hit it but it went right through her hand! Angel stared at her hand with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with shock. No one else seemed to have noticed, though.

"Maka Maka!" Stitch called. Angel shook her head and threw the ball over the net. She was probably just imagining things.

They continued for a while before another strange phenomena occurred. The ball was headed towards Stitch and he took stance to return the hit. But just as he was ready to punch it back, the ball went right through him! This time everyone noticed and ran up to him. "Ball… went through me," Stitch said in a confused and uncertain voice.

"The same thing happened to me," Angel admitted.

"Maybe it was something you guys ate," Lilo suggested.

Angel nodded. "It was," she said in realization.

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to continue.

Angel went on, "Ghost food glows white. If you eat it you start turning into a ghost. The first day things can go through you on your will." Angel spoke like she was in a trance, the truth dawning on her. "The second day you can fly. The third day you are invisible. On the forth day you are a ghost forever. Stitch and I ate ghost food, so we are turning into ghosts." Angel paused to make sure everyone was listening and of course they were. "For the cure you have to go to the ghosts. They dwell past the river, forest, and mountain."

625 scratched his head. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"I read a book about it in Jumba's lab. Come on, Stitch. We have to go."

"Ih," Stitch agreed. He started walking away with Angel.

625 grabbed Angel's arm and spun her around to face him. "You can't go!" he exclaimed, jealousy evident in his voice and eyes.

Angel smiled sweetly, "I'll be ok, 625. I already spent time with you. Now it's Stitch's turn." She gently pulled her arm from his grasp and walked off with Stitch toward the forest, leaving 625 and Lilo watching after them with concern.

After a while of walking in silence, Stitch noticed the flower on Angel's ear. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

"625 gave it to me," Angel answered softly, unable look him in the eye.

Stitch gasped. His eyes narrowed to slits and a deep, predatory growled emitted from the back of his throat. He grabbed the flower and threw it on the ground, ripping it.

"You don't need that," he growled, jealousy even more evident within him then 625. He then stomped on the once lovely plant for good measure and pulled Angel by her arm to keep her going. Angel sighed softly as she looked back at the small pile of crushed petals. She could only hope this was going to end well and, judging by Stitch's attitude, there was little chance of such a thing happening.

Turning back around to see where she was going, Angel chanced a quick look at Stitch. He walked a bit hunched over, an expression of anger and jealousy blanketing his face. A bit of hurt tinged the corner of his eyes as well. Angel held in another sigh at the less than reassuring sight.


	5. Learning the Truth

Chapter 5: Learning the Truth 

After Stitch and Angel had left, Lilo turned to 625, saying, "You know, 625, you're not as bad as I thought. So why do you live with Gantu?"

"I-I don't know," 625 shrugged. "I guess I don't know where else to go. You and Stitch never named me and found my one true place."

Lilo blushed, as she remembered how she had never given him a chance. Who knew he was really good? Maybe she should name him now.

"How about I name you 'Deli?'" Lilo suggested, after thinking about it for a minute.

"That sounds like a good name," 625 agreed with a smile.

"Ok. When Stitch and Angel come back we can find your one true place. But for now you can go home."

"Ok," 625 agreed. He turned around to go back to Gantu's ship, but before doing so he said, "Thanks, Lilo."

"You're welcome, Deli," Lilo said with a smile.

Deli smiles back before starting his walk back. When he got to a certain point he looked down at the ground and saw the crushed flower Stitch had wrecked and picked it up. Assuming Angel had done this, tears formed in Deli's eyes as he threw the flower down in anger.

"Fine! If Angel doesn't like me, then I don't like her!" he sniffled as he wiped his tears.

The sad experiment sighed in despair as he trudged home. When he got there he ignore Gantu's comments as he went into his room and climbed into his bed, attempting to take a nap. Sleep came to him easily as he entered his dreams.

Dream

Deli found himself in a dark place. In front of him was an experiment that looked exactly like him! Confused, Deli began to speak,

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm just a spirit, but that's not important," the experiment said kindly. "But I have something to tell you. Stitch thinks he's in love with Angel."

Deli rolled his eyes, "I know that."

"But let me explain. He knows you like her as well, so he wants to have Angel for himself. An evil has entered him that's causing him to go out of control and do anything to have Angel. You need to save him from the evil."

"But what am I suppose to do!" the sandwich-maker complained.

"You need to show him that love doesn't come right away, but you need to be friends first and get to know each other," the spirit explained.

"But how am I suppose to do that?"

"Follow your heart," the spirit said as it dissappeared.

End of Dream

Deli woke up with shock and covered in sweat. Had it just been a dream? No, it wasn't. He knew what he had to do. He leaped out of bed and ran out the door.

"I hope I'm not to late," he Deli muttered to himself as he kept running.

Realizing he didn't know where he was going, Deli stopped to think. Now, where did Angel say they were going? She said the ghosts live past the river forest, and mountain. So Deli started for the only river he knew of.

Meanwhile Stitch and Angel had reached the river and were trying to figure out how to get across. Angel suggested that they swim across. Stitch agreed and grinned,

"I'll carry you, Angel!"

Angel looked nervous as Stitch grabbed her in his arms and jumped in the water. Stitch immediately began to sink. He let go of Angel and flapped his arms about frantically. Angel rolled her eyes as she held on to Stitch and swam to the other side. Stitch coughed up water, then smiled at Angel sheepishly.

"Let's go to forest!" Stitch exclaimed.

Angel nodded and stood up and shook her fur dry. Stitch did the same, then grabbed Angel's paw and pulled her along as they headed toward the forest.


	6. Calming Things Down

Chapter 6: Calming Things Down 

Angel and Stitch reached the forest just as it got dark. They decided to go into the forest and look for a place to sleep. They soon found a cave and walked in.

"But what if something lives in here?" Angel asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Stitch reassured her.

Angel figured he was right, and laid down to try and get some sleep. Stitch curled up right next to her. Angel couldn't help but smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Deli had reached the river and swum across, soaking his fur. It was getting dark, but he knew he had to go on, for he wanted to reach the two before it was too late. Deli walked until he made it to the forest, and collapsed on the ground, sound asleep.

The next morning, Stitch woke up to the sound of Angel screaming. He jolted awake and rushed to her side, finding a snake had bitten her on her leg. Thinking quickly, Stitch grabbed her leg and started sucking all the poison out. When he was done, he gently set her leg down.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

Angel nodded and said, "Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to fly today. And I won't be able to hang onto you because I'll wreck your flight pattern.

_Oh, yeah. We're suppose to be able to fly today, _Stitch though. "That's ok," he said calmly. "We can walk."

Angel smiled as Stitch helped her up, and she leaned on him so she could walk. Both slowly start outside into the forest.

Deli had also woken up, and he had heard Angel scream. "Angel!" he cried. "You better not have done anything to her, Stitch," he mumbled to himself, then sprinted off into the forest.

With Angel and Stitch walking slowly, and Deli running, they all reached the end of the forest… at the same time! When they realized this they stopped dead in their tracks. Stitch and Deli faced each other and growled deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Stitch demanded.

"I'm here to get Angel back," Deli growled.

"Not a chance!"

Stitch got in a fighting stance, as so did Deli. Stitch ran up to Deli, and before he had time to react, he picked him up and threw him to the ground. In return, Deli jumped onto Stitch and bit his arm, hard. He then head-buts Stitch, causing him to fall to the ground. While this was all happening, Angel was watching helplessly from the side-lines.

Stitch gets up and bodyslams slams Deli into the ground. Deli groaned, but got back up and started running towards Stitch, who jumped out of the way, causing Deli to smash into a tree. Stitch climbed up the tree, then jumped down with claws open, colliding into Deli.

"Angel's mine!" Stitch exclaimed as he growled menacingly.

Angel had finally had enough! She ran in between the two to stop them from fighting, crying out,

"Naga!"

Stitch and Deli stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Angel, eager to see what she had to say.

"Guys, stop fighting over me! I'm not a trophy!" Angel continued. "Stop acting like you own me. If you do, neither of you will win my affection… or friendship. There's no need for this type of attitude. Let's just all be friends, and I'll chose one of you when the time is right. What do you say?"

The two males grumbled, but gave in, "Ok."

Angel smiled sweetly, saying, "Ok, then. Let's continue our journey!"

Stitch and Deli nodded, and followed Angel as they headed towards the mountain. Both weren't sure what was going to happen, but both were sure Angel would choose them. They caught up with Angel and continued on their way.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I hope it's still good.


	7. Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 7: Where Do I Belong?

They had been walking for a while when Deli remembered about his new name. He never told Stitch and Angel about it. "Hey, guys," Deli began, kind of nervous. "I just thought I'd let you know that Lilo named me."

"Really? What is it?" Angel asked curiously, smiling ever so sweetly that it made Deli feel like he was going to melt.

"It's Deli," the yellow-orange experiment answered bluntly.

Angel nodded and smiled, while Stitch just grunted in approval.

For the rest of the day the three experiments entertained themselves by playing word games, talking, telling each other how they've been doing and stuff like that. For lunch and dinner, Stitch crawled up palm trees and picked a few coconuts for everyone to eat and drink. When it started to get dark out they decided to call it quits.

They stopped at what appeared to be a field; with slick, green grass everywhere. There were a few trees around, abundant in fruit like peaches and pears. On the Far Western side of the field, there was a patch of flowers of amazing colors. One large palm tree with bright green leaves and good-sized coconuts overshadowed where the experiments were.

Stitch and Deli used palm leaves and grass to make suitable beds, while Angel, still having a hurt leg, created a roaring fire with the materials the other two had given her.

Angel gazed out ahead, saying, "I can see the mountains from here. We should get there tomorrow morning; noon at the latest."

"Meega sleeping," Stitch informed, stretching his arms out and letting out a long yawn.

Deli and Angel agreed to head in for the night. They each walked over to their leaf bed and lay down, pulling a larger leaf over themselves to use as a blanket to keep warm.

Deli couldn't sleep at all that night. He had been tossing and turning until he couldn't take it anymore and got out of bed. He slumped away from camp, and sat lay down on his back, gazing up at the stars. He continued to look at them, wallowed up in his thoughts and the answer to the question he'd been longing to hear: _'Where do I belong?'_

A light breeze ruffled Angel's fur as she slept peacefully. A chip of pinecone fell on her, causing her to wake up. She immediately noticed Deli was missing, and went out to find him.

Deli sat up and sighed softly, just in time to see Angel coming his way. She sat down beside him, and, sensing his mood, asked, "Are you ok, Deli?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. But he could tell Angel wasn't impressed. He let out a loud sigh and continued. "Ok, maybe I'm not. It's just that- it's just that-" Angel placed her paw on his shoulder, giving Deli s strange sensation throughout his body. "It's just that I don't think I belong here!" Deli blurted out before he had a chance to reconsider saying this.

"What do you mean?" Angel required.

"I mean I don't really have any good powers. Making sandwiches- what good is that? And everyone always thought I was evil, so it will be hard for me to adjust here. And you're my only real friend besides Lilo, and Stitch doesn't really like me. And-"

Deli mustn't have realized he was rambling on, for Angel got him to be quite by wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "Don't worry about it," Angel told him. "I'll always be here for you. And that's all that matters."

Angel pulled away from the hug, and without thinking, planted her lips on Deli's. That same sensation overtook Deli's body, and he felt warmth come over him. He closed his eyes and kissed Angel back, feeling as though he was in heaven. Angel was feeling the exact same thing. She couldn't remember when she was happier. The only one she wanted to be with was Deli. They both never wanted this moment to end.

Angel finally broke the kiss and stared into Deli's eyes, Deli doing the same. Angel figured this was the perfect time to tell him. "Deli, I-" but she was interrupted as they were blown back by some other forced.

The experiments quickly got up to see their attacker. It was an experiment with a similar form to Stitch and Angel. It was mostly red-orange, with a purple nose, claws, and circular mark in the middle of its back. It had a dog-like tail and sharp claws. It was bearing it's teeth while facing Angel and Deli, who were quivering with fear and couldn't remember about their new-found powers.

Before the experiment had time to attack, Stitch had tackled it to the ground. The two wrestled for a while. The cousin finally gave up and ran off after it kept going right through Stitch and couldn't attack him. Stitch wanted to go after his cousin, but he didn't want to leave Angel and Deli. He ran to their aid and helped them up.

"You ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Deli nodded with a cough.

"Let's go back to sleep," Angel suggested.

"Agreed," Stitch and Deli said simultaneously.


	8. No Longer Ghosts

Chapter 8: No Longer Ghosts 

The next morning after a breakfast of berries and fruit, the experiments were on their way. They could see the mountain up ahead, and they only looked a few miles away. Angel had her mind on the night before. That experiment had interrupted her.

"I wonder who that experiment was?" Angel pondered out loud.

"Which experiment?" Deli questioned, not quite remembering.

"The one that attacked us last night," Angel explained, jogging Deli's memory. It's programming must have something to do with violence or something."

"Meega and Lilo will find it later," Stitch stated sincerely. Gantu would surly be after it. And he didn't want him to capture an experiment like that!

After what seemed like hours of doing nothing, the experiments reached the bottom of the mountain. Stitch looked up the mountain. It was very large, and there was snow farther up. It sure was high! Stitch turned to face Angel. "Now what?" he asked impatiently. He hoped she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"We have to climb to the top of the mountain," Angel explained, much to Stitch and Deli's dismay. They both groaned loudly.

"Do we have to?" Deli complained in an almost whine.

"If you want Stitch and I to turn back to normal, then yes."

Deli sighed softly and turned to face the mountain. The other two did the same.

An hour passed by and Stitch, Deli, and Angel were almost at the top of the mountain, but they decided to stop for a few minutes to catch their breath. The reached a part of the mountain that had a large indent. Looking more carefully at it they realized it was a cave!

"Cool!" Stitch exclaimed with excitement. "Let's go inside!"

Deli and Angel glanced at each other and shrugged. But before any of them couple move, they heard a loud rumpling sound. The looked up to see an avalanche of rocks and snow! They all screamed and ran inside the cave. They each held their breath until the noise was gone.

They all looked at the entrance, but Stitch was the only one who could see because it was completely dark, and only Stitch could see in the dark. Deli probably could if he tried, but he didn't. So Stitch was the only one who could see that their entrance was blocked.

Stitch let out a long sigh as he sat down and stated sadly, "It's blocked. We can't get out. It'd take to long to move the rocks, and by then we'd already be ghosts."

Deli sat down next to Stitch. "Oh well, can't say we didn't try," he nodded bluntly.

Angel rolled her eyes at the males. There had to be a way out! As she looked towards the back of the cave, she smiled and turned back to her cousins. "There is another way out!" she told them excitedly.

"Gaba?" Stitch questioned, not understanding how she knew this.

Angel started explaining what she meant as best as she could. "If you look you can see a faint light. The light has to be coming from somewhere. Therefor there must be another way out!"

Stitch's eyes brightened, and he dashed off deeper into the cave, calling out, "Maka maka!"

Deli and Angel scurried after him and quickly got in front of Stitch so he would know where to go. They all stopped running, reducing to a steady pace. Stitch glanced over at Deli. Now he realized that he really wasn't that bad. And he felt guilty for how he had treated him earlier.

"Uh, Deli?" Stitch began with a gulp. This was really hard for him. He usually didn't like to admit he was wrong.

"Yeah?" Deli asked, giving Stitch a friendly smile.

Stitch gulped again and continued confidently. "I'm, uh, sorry for how I've been treating you."

"That's ok, Cuz," Deli smiled warmly at Stitch. "I forgive you."

Stitch breathed a sigh of relief. He sure was glad that was over! And he was glad that Deli forgave him. Stitch wasn't looking where he was going, causing him to bump into Angel, who had apparently stopped.

"Up there!" Angel said as she pointed to a hole at the top of the cave. "That's probably our only chance of getting out."

Stitch knew it was his que and climbed up the wall. When he got to the whole he began tearing it apart to make it bigger. Deli and Angel stepped aside as pieces of rock fell to the ground. Soon the whole was big enough for them to fit through. Stitch helped Deli and Angel out, and then they were off!

A half-hour later the experiments reached the top of the mountain. They gasped as they saw five ghosts standing-er- floating before them. Angel stepped forward and spoke, "Stitch and I have eaten ghost food." She motioned for Stitch to come forward.

"Very well," one of the ghosts, probably the leader, said in deep voice. "We will cure you."

Two of the ghosts floated over to Stitch and Angel. Both of them felt one of the ghosts go inside them. They didn't feel anything except coldness. About a minute later the ghosts emerged from their bodies.

"You are now cured," the leader ghost boomed. "You may now go back the way you came."

The experiments thanked the ghosts before continuing down the mountain.

Note: I just thought I'd let you know that the next chapter will be the last.


	9. Angel's Choice

A/N I am sorry sorry, everyone! I realize I haven't updated in forever. But I have a good excuse! Well, kinda. It's just that I've been really busy for the last few months. I've started high school, went on a weeklong cruise, was in the fall play, and every weekend has had something going on. I hope you understand. I don't own the song in this chapter. Here's the last chapter.

Chapter 9: Angel's Choice

After another day and a half of journeying, the trio finally made it back to Lilo and Stitch's house. Lilo was there waiting for them with a big smile on her face. "Stitch!" she cried joyfully, running up to her friend and embracing her.

"Lilo!" Stitch exclaimed excitedly, hugging her back.

"I missed you," Lilo said, letting go of Stitch. She looked behind him to see the other two. "Hello, Deli. Hi, Angel."

"Hi," Deli and Angel said at the same time, walking up to them.

Lilo's face lit up as she realized something important. "Deli! We have to find your one true place!" She sat down and put her finger to her chin, thinking hard. She stood up and snapped her fingers as she got an idea. "There's a sandwich shop down the road. I'm sure they'd love to have you as a cook. And when you're not at work, you can live with us and cook for us. I'm sure Nani would appreciate that."

Deli grinned widely. "Great idea, Lilo!" he nodded vigorously. Angel smiled sweetly at Deli. Then she also remembered something important.

"Everyone!" she called out loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. Lilo and the two experiments stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Angel intently. "I've made my decision." She was looking straight at Stitch and Deli when she said it. They got what she meant and nodded slowly. Angel took a deep breath before continuing. This wasn't going to be easy.

Angel gazed upon Deli and Stitch, who were now standing side by side. She slowly and nervously walked over to them. She turned to Stitch, saying, "Stitch, over the past few days I realized something. I love you as a brother." Angel winced as she say Stitch's face sadden. "What I mean is, you're always there for me, trying to protect me- just like a brother. And I'm sure that you'll make some lucky experiment ver happy." Angel gave him and encouraging smile. Stitch smiled weakly back.

This time Angel turned to Deli. She hesitated a little before blurting out, "Deli, I love you!" Deli's face widened with surprise, but quickly melted into a smile as he grabbed Angel and hugged her tightly. To Deli's surprise Angel pulled away. But he understood as she kissed him deeply.

Stitch watched from the sidelines next to Lilo. Surprisingly, instead of feeling sad and depressed, he felt happy. He had realized that if Angel was happy, then he was happy. After all, you can't control who you love. Upon seeing his smile, Lilo hugged Stitch gently.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered softly to him.

Later that day, Deli and Angel were laying side by side on a grassy hill just enjoying each other's company. Deli was remembering all the times he had spent with Angel. (A/N Everything in parenthesis will be flashbacks.)

_Nananana...  
Ooh you take away the lonely pain  
Oh yeah and you help me rise above the flame uh huh  
I've been so lost baby now  
I'm found since you've been around_

(Deli pushes Angel into a field of flowers. They both run though them, pollen flying everywhere.)

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who 

_I was knew all that  
I could be only your love can make me believe  
I can be somethin more so much more than me_

(Deli and Angel are lying together in a wide-open field. They are pointing out clouds to each other.)

_Oooh I hardly recognize myself  
And I know that I'd be lost without your help  
I feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
I wake up and I say_

(Deli and Angel fall into the water. Angel pops her head out and looks for Deli. Deli taps her shoulder from behind, making her scream.)

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who 

_I was knew all that_

_I could be only your love can make me believe_

_I can be somethin more so much more than me_

(Experiment 324, SingSong, is singing a song to Deli and Angel.)

_Oooh I hardly recognize myself  
And I know that I'd be lost without your help  
I feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
I wake up and I say_

(Angel is interrupting a fight between Stitch and Deli.)

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who 

_I was knew all that  
I could be only your love can make me believe  
I can be somethin more so much more than me_

(Angel kisses Deli in the night.)

_Oooh I hardly recognize myself  
And I know that I'd be lost without your help  
I feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
I wake up and I say_

(Angel chooses Deli. Deli hugs Angel, then Angel kisses him.)

I never dreamed that someone could see that knew who 

_I was knew all that  
I could be only your love can make me believe  
I can be somethin more so much more than me  
So much more than me_

Deli and Angel both sat up and looked at each other lovingly. Deli felt that he had to be the luckiest experiment in the world. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful girl like Angel? Deli made a vow to himself to always love Angel and treat her right. Happily, he pulled his Angel in for a kiss.

A/N

Well, there you go. This fanfic is now completed. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
